Takeshi's Castle Remixed
Takeshi's Castle Remixed is an online series made by the Keshiheads website after the unsuccessful Takeshi's Castle Rebooted series. It was done to celebrate 10 years of the original Craig Charles commentary on Challenge. This series does feature Craig Charles as the commentary with additional commentary by Jamison Ward. Episode guide A-Z (Saturday 6th April 2013) A'valanche '''B'ridge Ball 'C'atch it (Baseball) 'D'ragon Lake 'E'xtinction 'F'ish Food 'G'auntlet 'H'igh Rollers 'I'ndestruct-a-Ball 'J'etskid 'K'nock Knock 'L'eap Frog 'M'ushroom Trip 'N'autiball 'O'n Yer Bike 'P'oles Apart 'Q'uake 'R'ice Bowl Down Hill 'S'kipping Stones 'T'akeshi (Count Takeshi) 'U'phill Garden 'V'elcro Fly 'W'ipeout '''X...? (Clips) Y'ou! (General Tani) '''Z'ebedee (Mr Technique, General Tani's favourite contestant) Animals (Monday 27th May 2013) Big Bird Extinction Fish Food Dino Ride Leap Frog After break scene (The Fox on High Rollers) Roller Derby Ride the Wave Tug of War (The Cow,and Elephant) Velcro Fly Animal (Dedicated to Brad "Animal" Lesley's death) Sport (Thursday 6th June 2013) Grid Iron Poles Apart Home Run On Yer Bike After break scene (Battlefield Reporter avoiding baseballs) Skittles Catch It (Baseball) Sumo Rings Wipeout Food (Sunday 16th June 2013) Bite the Bun Die or Pie Corn Cob Trip Honeycomb Maze After break scene (Battlefield Reporter getting hit by a sandwich of cods) Rice Bown Down Hill Go Nuts Mushroom Trip Cheeze-berry Hill Go Nuts (Nut Roll) Games and Pastimes (Sunday 23rd June 2013) Skittles The Run Way (On the Rocks) Show of Hands Dominoes After break scene (Cowboys & Indians on Skipping Stones) Roll Out the Barrel Blueberry Hill Indestruct-a-Ball The Gauntlet Mud (Thursday 4th July 2013) Muddy Waters Catch It (Mud Ball) The Dragon Lake Mud Slide Yellow Brick Road After break scene (The (Wrong) general being knocked off from loads of contestants) Mudskippers Show of Hands (in Mud) Up the Creek The Run Way Ball Cupping Awards show (Saturday 13th July 2013) Skipping Stones (1-13) Honeycomb Maze (14-17) The Dragon Lake (18-20) Avalanche (21-23) After break scene (People singing the new Takeshi's Castle single) High Rollers (24-34) Sumo Rings (35-39) Poles Apart (40-42) Mushroom Trip (43-44) Slip Way (45-46) Indestruct-a-Ball (47) Slippery Wall (48) Catch It (Mud Ball) (49) Dominoes (50) After break scene (Takeshi's Castle winner with a new Mitsubishi Pajero) Kyonshi (Mr Technique) (51) Wipeout (52-58) Ball Cupping (59-62) The Gauntlet (63-65) Velcro Fly (66-68) After break scene (Contestants falling in mud) Bridge Ball (69-75) Karaoke (76-79) Knock Knock (80-82) Rice Bowl Down Hill (83-84) After break scene (General Tani on Bridge Ball) Dino Ride (85-86) Big Bird (87) Grid Iron (88) Toboggoff (89) Go Nuts (Nut Roll) (90) Catch it (Baseball) (91) Viewers choice Rice Bowl Down Hill cow lady (92) (voted by Codex89) Skipping Stones backflip (93) (voted by CountdownerDan) Mushroom Trip Ninja (94) (voted by Casiopea) Square Maze cheater (95) (voted by channel4squares1) Help me find my ****ing Boots (96) (voted by rsmcc) Higashi playing Bridge Ball (97) (voted by General Jonnie) After break scene (Battlefield Reporter excited about the last 3 clips) Rat Race Honeycomb Maze reentry (98) (voted by josechung) The Funky Monkey (99) (voted by rsmcc) General Tani helping a child in Skipping Stones (100) (voted by Codex89) Awards show votes On Saturday 8th June for 1 week, Keshiheads asked people to vote for their top 5 favourite moments from Takeshi's Castle. A week later people vote for up to 6 of the following moments people suggested that they want to see on the awards show. the 9 clips with the highest votes will go on the awards show. Here are all the choices and how many voted on it. the ones in bold is the winner. '''Rice Bowl Down Hill cow lady (3 votes) (voted by Codex89) General Tani helping a child in Skipping Stones (5 votes) (voted by Codex89) A Lady loving Animal on Grid Iron (2 votes) (voted by Codex89) Square Maze cheater (3 votes) (voted by channel4squares1) Going the oppersite side of Ball Cupping (2 votes) (voted by channel4squares1) Tug of War vs The Whole of Japan (2 votes) (voted by channel4squares1) Somebody farting in Tani's face (2 votes) (voted by CountdownerDan) Skipping Stones Backflip (3 votes) (voted by CountdownerDan) Higashi playing Bridge Ball (4 votes) (voted by General Jonnie) Mushroom Trip Ninja (3 votes) (voted by Casiopea) Animal playing Toboggoff (1 vote) (voted by Casiopea) Honeycomb Maze guards help a contestant swim (2 votes) (voted by Casiopea) American flopping on Wipeout (0 votes) (voted by josechung) a Woman winning Ride the Wave (1 vote) (voted by josechung) Ueda losing Sumo Rings (Water) (2 votes) (voted by josechung) Rat Race Honeycomb Maze reentry (4 votes) (voted by josechung) The Funky Monkey (5 votes) (voted by rsmcc) Help me find my ****ing Boots (4 votes) (voted by rsmcc) Tani vs Takeshi Head-to-Head on Show Down (3 votes) (voted by rsmcc) One-by-One Show Down (3 votes) (voted my rsmcc) Category:Fan made series